


Neshiki first valentine day

by Naminewitch



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its February 14 in Shibuya Valentine's Day. Their first as couple. And Neku got a surprise for Shiki on this special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neshiki first valentine day

Neku where are we going?" Shiki asked impatiently making her boyfriend chuckle.

"Have patience Shiki. It's a surprise."

Today was Valentine's Day and Neku planned everything making a surprise for Shiki. He wanted everything perfect. It's their first Valentine's Day as a couple after all.

Suddenly Misaki heard a bell jingle and smell of chocolate. Looks like pair come where Sakuraba wanted to be because Neku removed his hands from Shiki's face. When girl opened her eyes she gasped.

They are in small cafe. On nearest table there were fruits, hot chocolate, and pair of candles and bouquet of roses. Misaki turned around and hugged Neku.

" Thank you. I like it," He smiled and blushed a little.

" You welcome. I'm glad you like It." pair and began to eat.

The rest of the day they spent playing in snow: snowball fight making angels. Neku and Shiki stopped when sun began to set. But they didn't come home. Instead Neku and Shiki waited for stars appear watching them in comfortable silence and holding hands together.

Later as pair began head home Shiki turned herself to boy.

"I want to thank you again. It was best Valentine Day I ever had."

"I'm glad you like and it's not all."

Slowly Neku leaned his face close to her face. And after two inches their lips met in kiss as snow began to fall.

Before Sakuraba met Shiki he hated Valentine Day thinking it was stupid to celebrate such a day. But maybe with Shiki as girlfriend and after today he learn to love this day.


End file.
